Seven Days A Week
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Based on a tweet, Jane renames the days of the week as she and Maura get to know each other better. The last day of the week, Suckday, is posted. WARNING: NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The usual. Not mine, don't sue. **

A/N: **NSFW. **This smutty little shot comes from a tweet. The minute I read it I saw the possibilities so here it is, for your enjoyment

Seven Days A Week

1. Moanday

Jane Rizzoli watched her new lover work through her calendar, making notes of social dates she needed to keep, articles to work on for publications, Rizzoli family dinners they attend together. Personally Jane wanted to grab the calendar out of Maura's hand and throw it across the room. In the two weeks since they'd acknowledged their feelings for each other and started dating Jane could hardly keep her hands off Maura.

"Don't rush me," Maura said somewhat irritably. She was trying to transfer data from her calendar into her phone and Jane's presence wasn't making it easy. Maura found her concentration sorely lacking when Jane was around. One glance at those slim tapered fingers and Maura instantly flashed back to their first night together and Jane's fingers bringing her orgasms time and again. She flushed whenever she thought of it and found herself muttering the clinical names of a person's anatomy to get through a normal day. Maura wasn't unhappy though, far from it. She wanted this relationship, wanted it to continue on to marriage and family life for both of them. Going further into her thoughts Maura knew she wanted to be Jane's woman for a long time.

Jane looked at the calendar again and chuckled. The chuckles turned into real laughter. Maura looked at Jane quizzically.

"Is there something funny about what I'm doing Jane?" she asked. Jane looked into those hazel eyes and nearly melted.

"No, but I know what I'm going to do to you."

"Do to me, Jane?" If Maura had been standing Jane knew that tone of voice would have been accompanied by Maura's hands on her hips, a small pout on her lips and a spark in her eye.

"Yep. I've just renamed the seven days of the week where you're concerned, Maura. Moanday, tongueday, wetday, thirstday, freakday, sexday and suckday. You may be a little exhausted by the end of the week but you'll be the happiest most satisfied woman in the country."

"You think you can back up that statement, Detective?" Maura flirted shamelessly.

"Definitely. This is Sunday night so I think we'll get 'Moanday' off to a great start as midnight approaches."

"What, may I ask, is Moanday?"

"The first day of your orgasmic week and the day you spend moaning."

"Monday is a work day, Jane."

"Yes but you can moan at work. The back bathroom is far enough away I'll be the only one hearing your moans." Maura couldn't hide the flash of pleasure that rolled through her body at Jane's words. She held up her hand.

"One rule. This cannot interfere with work."

"I don't intend for it to interfere with anything. I think it will enhance _everything."_ Jane stood and held out her hand to Maura. She led Maura into the bedroom. Closing and locking Maura's bedroom door behind them she pushed Maura up against it and kissed her passionately. Maura moaned. Jane pulled back and smiled.

"See? We're off to a wonderful start already."

"Quit gloating Detective. I have a lot of moans to try out."

"Good. Let's get started," Jane leered at Maura. "On the bed, on your hands and knees."

"Fully dressed? Jane I'll wrinkle my outfit."

"I was thinking of ripping it off of you," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. She moaned. Her panties were already wet and she was painfully aroused. Jane grinned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Maura perched on the bed. She waited for Jane to emerge from the bathroom before getting on her hands and knees. She wanted to see what Jane was going to do.

The detective came into the bedroom making a final adjustment to the strap-on. She was nude. Maura's throat went dry as she took in Jane's appearance.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

"You didn't listen to me, Maura," Jane said sternly. She walked to the foot of the bed. Maura got on her hands and knees.

"You were supposed to wait for me on your hands and knees." Jane lifted the edge of Maura's skirt and raised it. Holding it up she gave Maura two quick smacks on her buttocks for not following through on her instructions. Maura caught her breath as she felt Jane's palm land smartly on her rear end. She thrust her hips. Jane smacked her again. "Stay still," she instructed. Jane grinned. _I think Maura's enjoying this a little more than she wants to admit, _she thought. Jane inserted one finger in Maura's folds and noted the wetness she found.

Jane groaned. "Damn, baby, you're so wet."

"I love what you do to me, Jane. Make me scream your name."

"Babe I plan to have you screaming my name so much you'll forget it."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

II. Tongueday

Jane hit the elevator button and smiled to herself. Today was Tuesday, or in hers and Maura's new "week", tongueday. Jane had a surprise for Maura: a tongue bath in the back bathroom.

Maura sewed the last part of the incision closed and snipped off the end. She heard the elevator open, and as lovers do, felt a thrill of anticipation when she heard Jane's footsteps enter the morgue. She looked up and smiled, then caught her breath.

Jane wore a predatory expression on her face. Instantly Maura was wet and aroused to no end. She didn't know what Jane planned for her that moment but she flashed back to their encounter that morning in bed.

_Maura was still asleep. She started to awaken when she felt the bedclothes shift and the bed move. Thinking Jane slipped out of bed to shower first Maura began to roll over in her sleep. A pair of strong arms stopped her movements._

_ "Good morning, M. Time for breakfast in bed," Jane purred in her ear. Maura felt Jane's hands rubbing the inside of her thighs and Maura's legs were gently opened. Taking a quick peek Maura saw Jane's head disappear under the blankets. She felt Jane place a kiss at the base of her belly. Maura pulled her pillow closer to her head and she sank down into it, knowing what she was in for._

_ Jane gently bathed Maura with her tongue, beginning at the top of her core, around the base of her vagina and back again. Every third lap around Jane kissed the inside of Maura's thighs. Gently thrusting her tongue around her clit it wasn't long before Maura's orgasm built and Jane held her through it._

_ Scrambling out from under the bedclothes Jane kissed Maura. _

_ "I think I like tongueday," Maura quipped._

_ "I was hoping you'd say that. I plan on popping down to the morgue quite frequently today to steal you away for a few minutes at a time."_

_ "And?" Maura asked._

_ "Like I said, no one can hear your screams in the back bathroom, M."_

_ Maura couldn't help the shiver than ran through her._

Jane grabbed Maura's hand. "Time for a break, Maura."

"Where are you taking me, Jane?" she asked innocently.

"You are looking quite disheveled. You need to freshen up a bit."

"Thank you, Jane, you take care of me."

"You have no idea, Maur."

Jane led Maura into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. She turned to Maura.

"Open your blouse." Maura started to tease Jane but thought better of it at the look on Jane's face. While the spanking she received from Jane Sunday night was quite pleasurable and added to her first orgasm she didn't want a repeat experience at work. Jane was good at spanking and Maura's butt was sore for awhile.

It was all Jane could do to keep from moaning in anticipation when Maura undid her blouse. The bright red bra added to the allure; Jane loved Maura's lingerie. Maura smiled indulgently at Jane's look of hunger.

Jane unhooked Maura's bra. Looking quickly into Maura's eyes she caressed each breast. Leaning in for a passionate kiss Jane lowered her head. Taking one nipple in her mouth she alternated between sucking and bathing the nipple. Her hand kneaded the other breast. Jane released the first breast and moved to the other.

Maura braced herself against the counter. Feeling weak in the knees she wondered how long she was going to be able to stand. Both breasts were being so lovingly attended to she knew she wouldn't last long.

After a couple more minutes Maura was seriously concerned about being able to stand any longer. Jane released the other breast with a pop and grinned.

"Button up, babe, your break's over."

"Jane, I'm dangerously close."

"Yep, that's the idea."

"I take back what I said earlier, Jane, you're mean. How can I work this way? I'm not sure I can walk properly."

"I'll see you for lunch," Jane said and left. Maura rearranged her clothing, thinking seriously about taking care of her own needs before returning to her office. The bathroom door opened suddenly and Jane's face appeared.

"No relieving yourself, Maura, you're mine," Jane said then disappeared again.

_Damn you, Jane, _a very frustrated Maura thought. She hoped they didn't catch a case anytime soon.

Jane looked at the clock. Lunchtime. She grinned. Pushing her chair back she announced to the bullpen at large she was out for lunch. Going into the café Jane retrieved the lunch order she placed with her mother that morning.

"I hope you enjoy it, Jane," Angela said.

"I'm sure we will, Ma," Jane said, taking the package. She went downstairs.

Maura was in her office, working on reports, or trying to. She was a little out of sorts with Jane for leaving her in this condition these last couple of hours.

Jane appeared in Maura's doorway. She held up the package.

"Lunch?" she asked innocently. Maura jumped up.

"Jane, you owe me something else before lunch. I can't eat this way."

"Sure you can. Besides, you're my dessert."

Maura was wet again, at Jane's words. She began to think her attraction to Jane was becoming a bit of a nuisance.

"Roasted eggplant sandwiches, light on the marinara sauce and antipasto salad," Jane announced as she unwrapped their lunch. She patted the couch next to her and Maura sat.

"We can enjoy a leisurely lunch and then dessert," Jane said. "Close your blinds and lock your office door, babe."

"Why?" Maura was defiant.

"Because I asked you to," Jane said simply. Maura stood for a moment, glared at Jane then did as she was asked. Returning to her seat on the sofa Jane leaned over and kissed Maura.

"Nothing says I can't enjoy my dessert while I eat my lunch. Take off your skirt."

Maura carefully removed her skirt and folded it neatly over the back of her chair. As she started to sit Jane reached out and grabbed Maura, pulling her over her lap. Jane gave Maura's butt a few smacks before letting her up.

"When I ask you to do something, Maura, I mean now, not in the future."

"Jane I don't like being spanked."

"Don't misbehave. Besides you know you like it."

"I do not," Maura stated indignantly.

"No? Then why does your face flush like that? Besides, if I checked I'm sure you're quite wet." As Jane made the comment she inserted one finger into Maura.

"Yep, I'm right. Forget lunch, I want dessert. Lie down."

Jane shifted until her face was between Maura's legs. She pulled Maura's thong off, throwing it in the corner of Maura's office.

"Since you enjoyed your morning wake-up I thought I'd give you another tongue bath at noon."

"What was the purpose of sucking my breasts and leaving me wanting?"

"Anticipation, Maur. You can't tell me you weren't distracted this morning after our break together."

"One other thing, Jane," Maura managed to say as Jane's tongue was working her into a frenzy. Another few strokes and Maura knew she wasn't going to be speaking for awhile. Not intelligently, anyway.

"Yes?"

"When's my turn?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

III. Wetday

"I don't know, Maura, I'm having so much fun keeping you satisfied that I don't know when you'll have your turn."

"I'll take it now. Come here, Detective."

It was Wednesday, or 'wetday' in Jane's language. Jane and Maura were enjoying their lunch break. Maura was nude from the waist down and her blouse was seriously wrinkled. She looked at a fully clothed Jane.

"Get nude, Detective."

"No."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Maura said. Jane laughed.

"So what's the hard way?" she asked. Maura didn't answer, pressing against Jane and kissing her. Maura's tongue asked for entrance and Jane granted it. As they deepened the kiss Jane felt Maura's hands snake around her.

"Gotcha," Maura said, clicking Jane's handcuffs around her wrists.

"Hey, that's not right," Jane protested. Her hands now cuffed behind her back she was helpless. Maura unbuttoned Jane's shirt and pulled it off her shoulders, allowing it to bunch at Jane's cuffed hands.

Next she pulled off Jane's bra, allowing it to rest against Jane's upper chest. Maura then cupped each breast. Lightly kissing each nipple she unbuckled Jane's belt and undid her trousers. Yanking they rested at Jane's ankles. Her panties were next. Maura stood back to enjoy her handiwork.

"Not quite nude but it will have to do," Maura said. Jane groaned.

"Come on, M, let me out of the cuffs."

"No, I think I like you this way. I can do what I want, when I want. You're at my mercy."

Jane felt her arousal growing. She growled low in her throat.

"Let me out of the cuffs and I'll have you screaming so loud every detective in this building will be down here."

"No, you're mine. Let's see, where to start?"

Maura reached up and put her hands around Jane's neck. She started with a simple massage. Jane dropped her head onto her chest to allow Maura greater access. "You need a good massage, Jane, you're too tense." It tugged on Maura's heart to see Jane so tense, knowing how hard her lover worked to keep the bad guys off the streets. She vowed to give Jane a good massage on a regular basis.

Continuing her light massage she reached Jane's breasts. These she preferred to massage with her tongue. Doing so for several minutes she heard Jane's breathing change to harsh breaths. Both nipples were completely erect. Maura stepped closer and kissed Jane's lips.

"Not yet," she whispered. Jane grew frustrated.

"Come on, babe, I'm so close."

"You'll just have to wait a bit, love. I'm taking my time with you."

"While I'm standing nude and handcuffed in your office."

"Yes," Maura replied, opening her mouth for a deeper kiss. Jane almost couldn't stand it. She was so aroused it bordered on being painful. She longed for Maura's touch between her legs but knew she couldn't ask. Jane didn't know if she could wait any longer for her release. She felt as she was about to burst into tears she was so frustrated but she relied on the thought that the orgasm that awaited her would be like no other.

Maura's tongue continued to lovingly bathe, tease, and nip each of Jane's breasts in turn. Her hands, however, continued to explore Jane's body. At the moment they found Jane's hips and buttocks. Grabbing each buttock with her hands Maura kneaded them then cupped the base of Jane's hips. She ghosted her hands up and over and around Jane's hips and buttocks, feeling the musculature in Jane's body. Maura's own body responded to her touches on Jane and knew she herself was close.

"M, please," Jane choked out a whisper in Maura's ear. Maura smiled. Jane's breath was ragged and Maura thought she could feel the electricity humming through Jane. She loved a begging Jane.

"Soon, love," she answered with her own whispers. Jane shuddered when Maura's breath went in her ear. Maura blew lightly in her ear and kissed Jane's neck. Maura bit down lightly at the end of the kiss. _One mark left, _Maura thought.

Maura reached Jane's center. Her hand cupped Jane and Jane thought she was about to die. Jane leaned forward, unable to support herself standing. Maura took her lover's weight while her hand stroked Jane's clit.

"I'm going to back you up to my desk," Maura said quietly. "Pull your arms up while I rest you on the edge of my desk." Jane nodded. Perched lightly on the edge Jane felt on the edge of everything.

Maura knelt before her. Jane opened her legs wider, her hands still cuffed behind her. Maura used her tongue to taste Jane and noticed how wet her detective was. Jane moaned softly.

Lightly flicking her tongue over Jane's center she thrust inside Jane with two, then three fingers. Jane's walls began to tighten and clench around Maura's hand. The orgasm built to an intensity Jane never experienced before.

Suddenly it tore through her, leaving her limp as a rag doll. Maura held Jane tightly against her, her hand still inside Jane, riding out her orgasm with her. As Jane began to calm Maura gently pulled her hand out of Jane and completely supported Jane against her. Maura kissed Jane lightly and waited for Jane's breathing to even out.

They stood together that way for several minutes. Jane kissed Maura then looked at her.

"Feel free to handcuff me any time you want," she said. Maura giggled.

"I told you I'd take care of you, Jane."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Thirstday

"What's on the agenda for today?" Maura asked Jane as they drove to work together. Jane glanced at Maura in amusement.

"I'm still thinking, M, but I'm sure I'll come up with something," she replied. Maura shuddered when she thought of the previous three days. It was neither the gentle lovemaking or sweaty, all out, take everything you can get type of sex but it took its toll on their bodies.

"How about a day of rest?"

"Nope, not on the calendar. In fact, today is thirstday."

"Thirstday, Jane?"

"Yes, the day I drink you up at every opportunity." Maura groaned. Jane slid into their regular parking space. Leaning over to kiss Maura, she spoke.

"See you're already anticipating my next move," she whispered in Maura's ear. Jane then glanced at her watch.

"In fact, M, we're early. Hop into the back seat."

"The back seat, Jane? I'll get all wrinkled."

"Take off your blouse and skirt and put them on the seat. No one will see us." Maura made short work of her blouse and skirt when she noticed the feral look in Jane's eye. She lie down on the backseat and waited for the detective.

Jane stretched out on top of Maura and pulled the doctor's thong down her legs. "Today will be similar to tongueday, Maura. I'll take breaks through the day and we'll meet in the bathroom. When you get my text head to the bathroom and take off your skirt. I'll take care of you when I get there."

"What do you plan to do, Jane?"

"Oh, this and that. Specifically this," Jane said and dipped her head down to Maura's pussy. Opening Maura's lips she licked her until Maura's hips began to buck. A few more strokes of her tongue and Maura came quickly.

Jane used her tongue to clean Maura. Kissing her lightly on the lips, Jane grabbed Maura's skirt.

"Hurry up or we'll be late," she grinned.

Two hours later Maura's cell chirped. She read the text from Jane. 'Get ready, I'll be there in ten minutes.' Maura stood up and walked out of the morgue. Her arousal grew in anticipation.

Stepping into the bathroom she quickly stepped out of her skirt and thong. Maura leaned against the counter and waited.

And waited. Ten minutes passed without Jane making an appearance. Maura began to worry, thinking Jane wasn't joining her. She alternated between thoughts of getting dressed and heading back to her office or taking care of her arousal herself.

A short knock interrupted Maura's thoughts. Jane slipped inside and kissed Maura.

"Thought I wasn't going to be here?" she asked.

"I wondered. I thought maybe dispatch called you and you hadn't texted me."

"No, I thought you might enjoy a little anticipation." Jane reached down and stroked the inside of Maura's thighs. Maura moaned a little and opened her legs.

"Yes, open for me, M," Jane whispered. Pressing her body against Maura she continued stroking outside her folds, feeling Maura's wetness growing with each turn. Maura hugged Jane to her, craving contact with her lover. As she got closer she stroked Jane's back through her shirt, her nails coursing up and down the outside of Jane's shirt. Jane grinned to herself. She loved this, Maura about to come undone at Jane's ministrations.

Jane held Maura close as she came, noting her own arousal growing. Maura relaxed in Jane's arms then unbuckled Jane's belt and unzipped her trousers. She slipped her hand inside and stroked Jane until she too was enjoying her own orgasm. As she recovered Maura rearranged Jane's clothing for her.

"I love you, Maura," Jane said quietly. Maura kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, too, Jane."

"I can't wait for lunch, then dessert, our afternoon break and our evening together," Jane whispered. Maura went weak in the knees.

"I think I like thirstday, Jane."

"I enjoy being thirsty for you, M."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

V. Freakday

**A/N: No one is a freak, in my book. What one enjoys another may not but it isn't my place to say what is right or wrong. I went with the title because it was in the tweet. This chapter has Maura bringing Jane out of her comfort zone for a shared experience. That is the sole purpose of the word 'freakday'. I am not trying to offend anyone so my apologies if I do so.**

Maura opened her eyes and checked the time. Fifteen minutes until the alarm went off. She stretched lazily, glancing over at Jane. Still out like a light. Maura smiled to herself. Their play over the past few days cemented in Maura's mind that Jane was the perfect partner for her. The detective knew how to take control while taking good care of Maura at the same time. Maura couldn't ask for anyone better than Jane Rizzoli.

But Maura knew she also wanted to stretch Jane's boundaries. Jane was still very much in the camp of those who enjoyed the missionary position. Maura knew she was more sexually adventurous than Jane and wanted to share some things with Jane, to keep their sex life fresh. She hadn't been certain how to approach this particular topic of conversation but she thought of something yesterday afternoon and knew today would be the perfect day to try it out. Slipping out of bed Maura went into her closet and grabbed the box on the shelf.

Jane felt the bed move a bit. Opening her eyes she watched a very beautifully nude Maura step out of her closet with a box in her hands.

"Whatcha got?" she asked sleepily.

"A present for you," Maura said. Jane sat up.

"For me?"

"For both of us, actually, Jane. I want you to do something for me, today."

"Anything for you, Maura," Jane replied with a smile.

"Wear this," she said and Maura opened the box. Jane saw the harness first and knew what else was in the box.

"Uh, no?" she tentatively refused.

"Try it," Maura said gently. She pulled the dildo out of the box and placed it on the bed next to the harness.

"We've used a strap-on before, Maura this isn't anything new."

"Actually, this is, Jane. I want you to wear it all day."

Jane sat upright in bed. "No, Maura, I'm not comfortable with that. We have to work."

"Please?" Jane shook her head adamantly.

"What if the guys notice, Maura? What am I supposed to say?"

"You don't have to say anything, Jane. I doubt any of the guys will notice anything, unless you plan to be just like them and scratch your balls in public."

"Maura!"

"I want you to try this, Jane. I want to think of you upstairs, wearing a cock, knowing you'll be taking me in the bathroom several times today." Maura said, leaning forward for a kiss. Jane swallowed hard.

"You want me to take you in the bathroom, Maura? Hard?"

"Hard, quick, fast, slow, whatever you feel like. Bent over the bathroom counter?" Jane could hardly breathe as she pictured a voluptuous Maura bent over, taking her cock from behind while Jane stroked Maura's beautiful breasts.

"Okay," Jane hardly believed she was agreeing to this. Taking the harness and its occupant from Maura she disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

"I took the liberty of putting your clothes out for you, Jane. You'll find them on the bed."

"Thanks, Maura," Jane called over her shoulder and went into the bathroom. Maura stretched out in Jane's spot, a smile on her face. Today was going to be so good.

Jane showered then noticed the clothes Maura left for her. She understood the jeans since they were a thicker cloth than Jane's usual pant suit slacks but the black t-shirt? Jane grinned. Maura must think I'm a stud, she thought.

Jane dressed quickly then adjusted her 'package' while she looked in the mirror.

Not bad. The bulge was slight. Jane hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Maura walked out of the bathroom, her hair tied in a towel. Jane grabbed her and brushed Maura's hips with her jeans. Maura reached up behind her and grabbed Jane's neck. Pulling forward she captured Jane's lips in a kiss.

"My you feel good," she said.

"I think you'd better hurry up and dress M before we're both undressed on the bed."

"Can't be late for work," Maura said. "I hope we have a boring day work-wise," she commented.

"Don't want a case coming between us, do we?"

"Not today," Maura breathed as she dressed faster than she ever had in her life.

Walking into the precinct together Maura pushed the button for the morgue. Jane opened her mouth to say something to her when Cavanaugh's voice rang out.

"Rizzoli! I need to see you in my office," he called.

"Here goes nothing," Jane muttered. Maura smiled as she stepped into the elevator.

"See you later," Maura said then pointedly looked at Jane's crotch. Jane felt a blush begin as she turned to see what Cavanaugh wanted. Maura hoped it wasn't something that would keep Jane away from her today.

Jane stood in front of Cavanaugh and waited. Aware that she was wearing a cock she watched Cavanaugh very carefully. Did he notice? Would he say anything?

"Rizzoli the mayor's office is asking questions about the recent rash of robberies in the harbor district. He asked that you and Korsak examine the reports, see if you can spot a trend. He remarked that the two of you seem to be good at this type of thing and since we don't have any active cases right now I thought today might be a good day for this." Jane wanted to point out it was not a good day for this, thinking of Maura's request that Jane and her package visit her frequently today.

"No problem, Lieutenant, but I did tell Dr. Isles I would help her with something in the morgue today."

"You can do both, can't you Rizzoli? Besides you look like you're dressed for a stakeout."

"What?"

"You're dressed in black."

"Oh, yes sir, I am. Sure I can do both." Jane grabbed the folder Cavanaugh held out to her and practically ran out of his office.

Jane dumped the folder on her desk and ran downstairs. Maura laughed to herself when she heard Jane's footsteps pounding in the morgue. Jane dropped onto Maura's sofa.

"That was a close call!" she exclaimed.

"In what way, Jane? I'm sure Cavanaugh didn't notice anything."

"He remarked on my being dressed in black perfect for a stakeout."

"So? That t-shirt makes you perfectly edible," Maura purred, licking Jane's ear.

"Let's go," Jane said. She and Maura dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Maura pulled Jane's jeans down to her knees, dropped her skirt and bent over the counter.

"I've been thinking about this since you brushed against me earlier," Maura moaned. "Take me hard, Jane." Maura planted her hands on the counter, bracing her arms.

Jane licked her fingers and began stroking Maura's clit. She worked her fingers in the edge of Maura's center, not pushing in too hard as she didn't want to hurt Maura, only get her lubricated. When she felt Maura's wetness grow she rubbed her cock with the wetness on her fingers and inserted the tip of her cock in Maura's folds.

Maura groaned, flexed her fingers and leaned back a little. The cock moved in her a little deeper. Jane reached up under Maura's blouse and caressed Maura's breasts with her fingers. Maura reached up and undid the front of her bra and pushed it up, giving Jane complete access to her. Jane teased Maura's nipples with her fingers, alternating between rubbing them, pulling them or lightly caressing.

At the same time Jane increased her thrusts, allowing the cock all the way into Maura. Maura groaned a louder as her hips began to buck on their own. They settled into a quick rhythm, Jane thrusting while her fingers worked Maura's breasts, Maura pushing back on the cock to allow it deeper inside her.

"Harder," Maura urged. Jane pulled all the way out and plunged in again. She grabbed Maura and held her tight. Plunging in and out while increasing the pace, Maura's breath grew ragged.

"You okay?" Jane said quietly while trying to control her own breathing. Maura nodded. "I don't want to hurt you." Maura shook her head, unable to say speak. She took Jane's left hand and clamped in on her pussy. Jane took the hint and matched her fingers on Maura's clit to her thrusting cock.

Maura came hard. She managed to keep from screaming Jane's name but just barely. Jane waited for Maura to recover then gently pulled out. Maura turned around.

"I want to do something for you," Maura said and knelt. She flinched as her sore muscles made themselves known. Jane noticed and questioned her.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you, M?" she asked worriedly. Maura shook her head.

"I'm fine, Jane. Let me go down on you and then we'll go back to work."

"I don't know about this, Maura. I don't want anyone noticing what I'm wearing but after this experience with you I feel like I want to wear one all the time."

Jane's orgasm ripped through her fairly quickly. She knew it wouldn't take long, given how aroused she was when she fucked Maura and watched her come. Maura stood up and kissed Jane.

"You'll wear it often, I promise," Maura smiled as she kissed Jane again. "In fact, Frost mentioned a dance contest at the Dirty Robber tonight. I'd love to see you wear the strap-on tonight; have you brush up close, grind your hips into me, take me in the alley."

"Okay," Jane managed to squeak out. She was skittish about sporting her package in public but when Maura asks her like that, and moves in close to Jane's body to prove her point, it's all Jane can do to breathe, much less find a convincing argument to go against Maura's wishes.

At six-thirty Jane headed downstairs to pick up Maura. So far they'd enjoyed the day, taking three different breaks in the back bathroom to enjoy some alone time. _Fuck it, _Jane thought, _it was fuck time with Maura. _And now she was looking forward to more of the same.

The Robber was packed. Jane noticed a live band was set up in the far corner. The dance floor was already crowded, which played into Jane's thoughts. She wanted to be up close to Maura while they danced. After settling into their favorite booth with Frost and Korsak anchoring the other side of the table Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"I'm surprised, I thought you might want to sit and enjoy a beer or two before dancing," Maura said. Jane took her into her arms and held Maura close.

"When I can have you like this? In our favorite bar? No way," Jane said and grinned. She tightened her hold on Maura.

Maura, for her part, could feel Jane's cock through the jeans and liked how it felt against her. She grabbed Jane's ass and pushed herself a little closer into her detective. Jane nuzzled her neck.

"Do you have a preference m'lady? The bathroom or the back alley?"

"Back alley. I like the thrill of possibly being discovered." Jane arched her eyes at Maura.

"Really? I never would have guessed that of you, Dr. Isles," Jane said. She led Maura out the back door. Moving out of the security light she found a private corner and backed Maura up against it.

Jane attacked Maura's lips and the two engaged in several passionate kisses. Maura unzipped Jane's jeans and pulled out her cock. Nipping Jane's collarbone Maura stroked the cock. Jane couldn't believe how she aroused she became.

Jane pulled up Maura's skirt. To her surprise Maura wasn't wearing any panties. Stroking the outside of Maura's folds Jane noticed how wet Maura was already. Maura jumped into Jane's arms and wrapped her legs around Jane's waist.

Jane's cock slid easily into Maura and she held her as they moved together. "Faster," Maura breathed into Jane's ear. "Take me, Detective."

Jane growled. "Sexy," she managed to whisper into Maura's ear. Maura scraped her fingernails across Jane's taut, toned abs. It wasn't long before their orgasms ripped through their bodies. Maura found herself still in Jane's arms but Jane was leaning both of them against the brick wall, unable to fully support both of them.

Jane pulled carefully pulled out of Maura and straightened the m.e.'s skirt for her. Lightly kissing Maura, Jane said, "A beer sounds good right about now. What do you think?"

"We should probably go back inside and make sure Barry and Vince don't think we've abandoned them."

"Okay. But we'll come back here later, before we go home, right?"

"Anything for you, Jane," Maura said, cupping Jane before heading inside the Dirty Robber.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Sexday

"Harder, faster," Maura barely managed to squeeze out as Jane thrust her fingers in Maura in rhythm to Maura's thrusting hips. This was the all out sweaty in your face sex they both craved after a case, when tension mounted unbearably and needed to be released.

But in this case it was Saturday morning, particularly a Saturday in a week that was professionally boring. Jane spent her week cleaning out old case files, completed wayward reports in between visits to Maura in the morgue. And in between Jane's visits Maura cleaned the morgue, rearranged her office cabinets and ordered supplies. It was the visits in between the boredom that livened up the week.

Jane thrust so hard into Maura she briefly worried about hurting her lover. So far this week Maura had been able to take everything Jane gave her and then some. Jane wondered if this set a precedent for the coming weeks. What happened the next time they had a few slow days at the office?

Maura came down from her high and wrapped her arms around Jane. "Cuddle with me, love. I need a break."

Jane pulled Maura to her and the two rested for a bit, Maura's head on Jane's chest and her arm across Jane's waist. This was one of Maura's favorite positions; she felt closer to Jane than ever before and hearing Jane's heart beating comforted Maura while she drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later they both stirred at the same time. Pleasantly saited and sore Maura kissed Jane lightly.

"What's today?" she asked. Jane grinned.

"Sexday."

"Sounds generic. Any specifics?"

"How about sex in public places?" Maura sat up and stared at Jane in horror.

"Absolutely not! We're a high profile couple Jane, and it's indecent!"

"Sex is never indecent, M. Besides, we'll be covered," Jane said with a straight face. She watched Maura for her reaction.

"Jane Rizzoli, I am not going to be seen in public with your hand stimulating me. What if we get caught?"

Jane rolled over and pinned Maura beneath her. She smiled. "That's what makes it fun, Maur, is the threat of discovery. Besides it isn't like we haven't had sex in a dressing room."

"Yes, that's true, Jane. It was a very pleasurable experience until the sales lady started pounding on the door."

"I'll show my badge again, M. They usually back off then."

"Let's hope no one calls the police before you do that, Jane. It's embarrassing to think Frankie might answer a call and find us."

"Please don't mention my family members while we're in bed, Maura."

"Why not Jane? You're not doing anything to me at the moment."

"I intend to change that right now." Maura pushed Jane off her and jumped out of bed.

"You will not. We need to run errands. If we wait any later we won't get everything done. Besides you promised me sex in public places. I want to see you deliver, Detective," Maura said in a coy voice as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jane smiled to herself then realized Maura was about to step into the shower. Jane hurried to catch up. A sexy shower with Maura was one of the best things about living with the m.e.

The mall was crowded. Maura frowned when she saw all the dressing rooms in her favorite dress shop occupied. Jane waited a few minutes then produced her badge. She pounded on the last room in the corner. "Excuse me, ma'am! You're exceeding the time limit for occupying a room. Time to move on!"

Maura put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She found Jane incredibly sexy at that moment. Jane turned to Maura and winked.

The dressing room door opened with a bang. A large, heavyset woman, her face flushed from the exertion of trying on several dresses rushed out.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm trying on dresses for my daughter's wedding. Very little here fits me but I thought I'd try anyway. I didn't mean to take too long." The woman rushed past Jane and out of the store. Jane looked around, grabbed Maura's hand and pulled Maura into the dressing room behind her, locking the door.

"Alone at last," Jane breathed.

"I don't have any dresses with me, Jane. You brought me straight to the dressing room. You don't think that will attract attention?"

"No." Jane pulled Maura's collar away from her neck and kissed her collarbone. Maura sucked in a breath. "Jane…" Maura started to say but Jane slipped her hand inside Maura's dress and cupped her breast. Maura grabbed Jane's shirtfront and pulled her closer. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. When they broke apart it was only to breathe and Jane thought breathing overrated at that moment.

"I need you closer," Maura said. Jane lifted Maura up and Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. Jane pushed Maura's dress up around her waist and raised her eyebrows at Maura when she noticed Maura wasn't wearing panties.

"I wanted to be ready," Maura breathed into Jane's ear.

"Fuck you're sexy, M," Jane replied. Jane opened her hand and placed it over Maura's folds. She lightly stroked Maura before inserting one finger into her.

"More."

"Already?" Maura's breathing became ragged.

"Yes, oh God, yes, Jane," Maura struggled to say as Jane started a rhythm with her fingers. In and out Jane pulsed her fingers before twisting her hand inside Maura. She continued and it wasn't long before Maura was coming down from her high. Jane held her close, knowing Maura wasn't able to stand on firm legs yet.

"I love you," Maura said, staring into Jane's chocolate brown eyes.

Bang, bang, bang. "Ladies I need you out of this dressing room right now!" came a loud voice.

"Boston Police, ma'am," Jane called back. Maura colored slightly.

"Let me see your ID, officer," the voice shot back. Maura stepped back from Jane, adjusting her dress as she did so. Jane unlocked the door and showed her badge.

"It's Detective, actually," Jane said. The manager inspected Jane's shield.

"Homicide? What did you two kill in here, my dresses?" Maura knew the manager wasn't buying Jane's story.

"I was trying on these dresses and my partner was helping me."

"Uh huh," the manager said. "Please finish up so other customers can use the room."

"We will," Maura called after her. "Thank you for your patience!"

Jane leaned out the dressing room door in time to hear the manager muttering about how her partner was humping her, not helping her. Jane grinned. She looked at Maura.

"How about a little sex in the erotica section of the bookstore?" she asked and grabbed Maura's hand.

"Jane, I'm not sure," Maura started to say.

"It will be okay, Maura, I know what I'm doing."

"I know, Jane. This has been one of the best weeks of my sex life. I know you are a very caring, proficient lover."

Jane chuckled. "That wasn't what I meant, but I'll take it. Here we are."

The familiar doors of the bookstore opened and several people walked out. Jane waited for them to pass then led Maura upstairs, to the back corner.

"I see what you mean," Maura said. The bookshelves had been constructed in such a manner that a small alcove had been built into this back wall. Jane pushed Maura up against that wall and ran her hand up the inside of Maura's thighs.

"I meant it, M, you are one sexy woman. Beautiful, gorgeous, stacked beyond belief," Jane couldn't take her eyes off Maura's breasts. "In fact, I think I'll start with the girls." Jane reached around and unzipped the top portion of Maura's dress. She pulled it down then unhooked Maura's bra.

"I love front loaders," Jane grinned. Maura giggled.

"Jane, it's a bra that unhooks in the front, it's not a 'front loader.'"

"It is to me, babe; convenient too." Jane grabbed two handfuls of Maura's breasts and kneaded them. She flicked her thumbs over the nipples.

"Relax against the wall. Don't worry, I have you." Maura did as asked. It gave Jane a bit of an angle to dip her head down and suck each breast. Jane worked each nipple, stroked each breast and devoted several minutes to her task.

Despite her orgasm in the women's dressing room Maura found her breathing ragged and her thighs very wet. "Jane," she managed to say.

"Hmm?" Jane looked up at her while massaging her breasts.

"I need you."

"I'm right here, M. Tell me what you want." Maura pulled herself up to Jane's ear.

"Fuck me, now," she commanded. Jane immediately pushed two fingers into Maura and lightly rubbed her clit.

"Harder. More," Maura urged Jane on and once again Jane set up a rhythm with her fingers in Maura's center while her tongue lovingly bathed each nipple. Jane took one breast in her mouth and sucked on the nipple, disengaging with a loud pop before moving to the other one.

Maura's head was against the wall. Her breaths in a short, ragged tempo, she came hard. Jane's mouth crashed down on Maura's to swallow Maura's scream.

Maura clung to Jane; her legs were so wobbly she couldn't stand on her own. Jane lightly kissed Maura's face and forehead.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"I think we better go to the farmer's market while my legs still work," Maura said.

"Until later then, M. When I have you naked on your stomach, pumping from behind while you grip the sheets and scream my name," Jane said quietly. A shudder ran through Maura in anticipation.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

VII. Suckday

Jane slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Freshened up she next went into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. While waiting for the coffee she pulled out a tray and fixed it for Maura. Pouring coffee for both she plucked a rose out of the bouquet in the living room and added it to the tray. She returned to the bedroom.

Where she was met by an empty bed. Jane set the tray down and looked at the note sitting on her pillow.

_Jane, Meet me here this afternoon at 3 p.m. I will expect you to be nude. Love, Maura. _

Jane crumpled up the note and tossed it into the wastebasket. _What is Maura planning? _After thinking for awhile Jane knew she wasn't going to find out before 3 p.m. so she headed to the gym for a workout. Something told her she might need the stamina.

Maura stood back and examined the bedroom with a critical eye. She changed the bed linens, removed any unnecessary items from the bedside tables and lit the candles. A soft glow lit the room. Although it was barely 2 p.m. she'd close the blinds to keep their privacy and make the room seem more intimate. She smiled briefly at that thought. Given their activities of the past week their intimacy with each other was a given. She now trusted Jane Rizzoli implicitly: anything Jane wanted Maura would do, without question. She knew Jane felt the same. Glancing at the time Maura took her change of clothes into the bathroom for a long soak in the tub.

Jane stepped inside at five minutes to three. "Maura?" she called softly. No answer. Jane kicked off her shoes and headed into the bedroom.

Candles were lit on the bedside tables, shadows of the flames dancing across the ceiling. Jane quickly discarded her clothes, placing them inside the closet and lie down on the bed. She smiled a bit at the scarves wrapped around the bedposts; a little kink for tonight. _Okay, M, I'm here at 3 p.m., nude. Come out wherever you are. _

At five minutes past three the bathroom door opened and Maura emerged. She was dressed in a black negligee with a long black silk wrap. Jane was struck by Maura's beauty once again. Could the woman get any more beautiful?

Without speaking Maura moved to the head of the bed. She picked up Jane's arm and looped her wrist through the scarf tied to the bed post. Moving to the other side of the bed Maura did the same with the other wrist.

"At this point I do not wish to restrain you further." Maura spoke quietly. Jane raised her eyebrows and looked at Maura but also did not speak. Removing the wrap Maura climbed onto the bed and straddled Jane. She reached down for a quick kiss but did not prolong it.

"Tonight you're mine. You will do as I say, when I say. Despite the restraints on your wrists you are free to move as you wish. However I request you move only to my requirements.

This is not about pain or punishment but rather touch. It is about a heightened level of feelings based on touch and how your body responds."

With that Maura stretched out over Jane's body and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Maura used her hands to stroke Jane's cheeks as they kissed. Jane fought to keep her wrists in the scarves; although tied she could wriggle out of them if she wished. She didn't. She wanted to see what Maura had planned for her.

Maura kissed the side of Jane's neck then her collarbone. Working slowly down Jane's body it was all about touch: Maura's lips, then her hands, kissing and stroking all of Jane's body. Some of the touches were merely soft caresses that whispered over Jane's skin as Maura worked her way down Jane's body.

Jane began to notice that the more obvious body parts were the ones Maura briefly touched or skipped altogether. Both breasts had been left alone as Maura merely touched the sides before peppering Jane's ribcage with kisses then caresses. As a result her nipples were erect and Jane felt an almost insane urge to touch them herself. She refrained, not wanting to anger Maura or interrupt her.

Maura worked down Jane's legs, massaging her calves. Working her way back up Maura lightly stroked the inside of Jane's thighs but left her core untouched. Maura reached over and pulled a couple of scarves out of the bedside table. Wrapping one around her hand she left the end trailing. She started back up Jane's body, rubbing the scarf over her heated skin and allowing the end of the scarf to dance across Jane's body as Maura moved over her.

Jane felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire. Her hips bucked involuntarily. Growing wetter by the second Jane was close to being pushed over the edge. Maura put one hand on her center and stilled Jane's hips. She blew soothing breaths on Jane's nipples.

Jane moaned. Maura took the second scarf and gathered it into a small ball. She reached between Jane's legs and opened her lips. Inserting the scarf into Jane she stroked the outside of Jane's folds before kissing Jane again.

This time the kisses continued and intensified. Maura slipped her tongue inside Jane's mouth and they battled each other. Jane felt she was being consumed from the inside out. Every fiber of her being cried out for her release. The next time Maura touched Jane she believed she could easily fly off the bed, her body felt so sensitive.

Maura kissed Jane again, this time inserting two fingers into Jane, right next to the scarf that had been bundled into Jane. Maura noticed how damp the scarf was from Jane's arousal. Maura lightly flicked her finger around Jane's engorged clit.

"M," Jane tried to say more but couldn't. It was all she could do to remain on the bed and not fly off into the universe somewhere.

"Soon, love," Maura encouraged and smiled, gazing into Jane's black lust-filled eyes. Maura scraped her nails over Jane's rock hard abs and watched the muscles ripple underneath her hand. She reached into Jane and grabbed the very edge of the scarf. Pulling slowly she watched Jane's reaction.

Jane wasn't sure she could describe the sensations running through her body. The scarf filled her completely and was now being pulled out of her. As the scarf was pulled out Maura's mouth took over and she alternated between thrusting her tongue in Jane and lightly flicking it over Jane's clit.

Suddenly Jane's body tensed as her orgasm washed over her. Every nerve ending in her body participated. Given the gentleness of Maura's movements Jane expected a gentle sensation of an orgasm and was more than surprised by the violence of it as it ripped through her body.

She opened her eyes to Maura lovingly removing her wrists from the scarves. Maura kissed the insides of Jane's arms but there was no need. The scarves had been so soft they left no abrasions or discomfort in her arms. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Even in her afterglow Jane felt the sensitivity of her body react to Maura's silk negligee against her skin.

"My God, M, I don't know what to say. You took my breath away." Maura kissed Jane's cheek. She rested her head against Jane's chest.

"I wanted to see if I could show you how you make me feel everyday, Jane."

"I want you," Jane practically growled as her arousal and hunger for Maura presented itself. Jane kissed the tops of Maura's breasts as she tugged on the negligee.

"Off, please," she said. Maura giggled.

"At least you said 'please.'"

"That's the last nicety you get out of me, Maura Isles. I want to make love to you then fuck you senseless. You'll be limp by the time I'm done with you."

Maura felt a shiver run through her body. She knew Jane had the means to make her wishes come true. She paused before removing her negligee.

"By the way, Jane, what do we do this next week, since this is day seven?"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out, Maura. By the way, this is suckday. You like?" Jane growled the last two words. Maura flushed.

"By all means, Jane, I've loved the whole week."

"I thought you might."

The End

I hope you enjoyed Jane's "week." ;)


End file.
